Christmas Dinner
by Panic Moon Medusa
Summary: What happened when the Doctor entered the Ponds house for Christmas Dinner? Did Amy noticed his emotions? What has he been up to? All the Doctor needs right now is his family and this is what he gets. Includes; Doctor, Amy, Rory and River. Enjoy! xPMMx


**Hello! I'm back! This is also something on my mind I really wanted to do. This is just about the conversation at the table and what The Doctor has been up too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, though I wish I would! :(**

**Enjoy! xx**

**xPMMx**

* * *

><p>The Doctor closed the door to the Ponds house. He had a warm feeling inside of him. His emotions got the better of him and tears formed and rolled down his face. He wasn't sad; he felt the most loved he had ever felt in his life. He had friends now, proper friends that set his place out at the table, cooked him his share of the turkey whether he turned up or not. He was happy crying, human-y wuman-y. He loved Amy, he loved Rory, and he loved River. They made him feel at home, let the bad memories fade away and the loved ones enter. After all it is his family. The Doctor had the nicest Mother-In-Law in the whole universe.<p>

He walked down the hallway and stared at all the Christmas decorations on the banister and stair cases. Amy called for him and appeared in the hallway still holding the water gun. She sprayed him, "Come on Doctor, foods going cold." She ordered. She walked closer to him and gazed into his eyes. "Doctor, are you crying?" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, no I'm not…well…maybe a little bit. It's nice to know you're loved, there are not many places in the Universe you know you can turn up to and have a good time."

"Oh Doctor," she brought him in for a hug, "you are always welcome here." A budding smile emerged on his face.

"Thanks…Mother-In-Law." Amy pulled him from his grasp and gave him a hard stare.

"Don't remind me." She tugged his arm and led him to the dinner table. He entered he room and saw someone he really didn't expect to see.

"River!" the Doctor said with surprise. Amy was surprised to see her too. River was sitting at the table with Rory sitting opposite. She too had a place already set out for her.

"Just arrived, I knew The Doctor was coming," she held up her blue diary high in the air, "so I came too…it's good to see you all."

Amy and The Doctor joined the table. Both sitting opposite; Amy and Rory are sitting next to each other. River and The Doctor synced their diaries as they ate and drank wine.

"Doctor, we have a gift for you." Amy emerged a present from under the dinner table and handed it to the Doctor. It was a cube shape with TARDIS blue shiny wrapping paper with gold ribbon and bow. He quickly unravelled the ribbons and bows smiling as if he was a little boy getting a new bike. Ripped off the paper and found a cardboard box. Amy urged him to open it as he carefully opened it. White polystyrene pieces with the present hid in stood before his eyes. He put his hand in and slowly brought out what was inside. A bright red colour appeared.

"I missed you, when you left us and I thought if I brought you something you really liked you might somehow sense it and…come back." Amy looked down, like she had done something stupid. "Oh and I also got it to annoy River." She said as she winked at The Doctor cracking a smile. The Doctor lifted it out of the box and yelped with joy as he saw it.

"A fez!" he spun it around on his finger and threw it in the air and caught it. "Ha ha!" He put it on his head.

River gave Amy a hard stare.

Serving and eating Christmas pudding they carried on their conversation.

"It was hard getting used to normal life but we are sort of settled in now." Amy said.

"What you been up to Doctor? You never said." Rory asked.

"I thought you would never ask-"

"Here we go again," River interrupted whilst twirling her wine glass.

"I visited this planet called Square one, it was a square; literally! The people there; if you call them people, they had pointy faces! I met someone on planet Skrim, called ocean. Completely blue skinned and round and bit plump. Which reminds me I need to give back that script I took. Oh and planet Skrim, I am not even going to going to start on that one!" The Doctor rambled on.

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"Script?"

"Yes, a very famous play for the future."

"And you took it?"

"Safe keeping!" He tapped his pocket.

"Right."

"Oo! I went to a planet where the people there called themselves the Bleeders. Bit emo I know. The planet was red-"

"Like Mars?" Rory asked.

"Yes! Big and red, like Mars…the red planet. Mars, totally like Mars! Except it is nothing like Mars but if it helps then think of it as Mars…but it's not really."

"Because that helps!" Rory responded.

"Met a lovely girl there called Crimson Touch. In fact they were all nice…well…until they all turned against me. Bad, bad disagreement that was," he rambled on and on and Amy and Rory lost their interest, "bad, bad disagreement. So…so I started a war to distract them as I made myself scarce."

Amy suddenly heard and regained interest, "Wait what? You started a war!"

"Yes Amy if you were listening, which you were good. But it was a fixed time in space future history. It was suppose to happen anyway. Turns out I was the one to start it after all!"

"Sounds great!"

After dinner and snuggling at the sofa watching TV. The Doctor said his goodbyes readjusting his fez on his head. Amy didn't want the Doctor to go. She felt complete when he was here. But she was settled in enough at home with Rory and didn't want to travel in the TARDIS only to be unsettled when she gets suddenly dropped off again. Life was fantastic in the TARDIS and she didn't want to leave. But she is perfectly happy where she is now and now knows The Doctor will visit her again one day. The Doctor, didn't want to go too, maybe if he stayed a little bit longer? No, he had to go now or he will never leave. He liked taking a break from saving the universe for the millionth time already and loved being with his family. He slowly made his way out into the cold and snow. The subzero temperature hitting him like a brick. Amy followed stepping out the door before grabbing The Doctor and putting him in for a hug.

"Will I ever see you again?" Amy whispered to The Doctor's hear.

"Oh Amy, this is not the last you will see of me." This reassured Amy knowing it wasn't the last.

The Doctor closed the door of the TARDIS and it started materialising until just a plain street of falling snow laid upon. Amy held her arms around her keeping herself warm and slowly closed the door to her house in Upper Leadworth.


End file.
